1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable spray dispensers and, more specifically, to pen-type spray dispensers. In particular, a portable spray dispenser according to the present invention includes a clip secured to the spray pump thereof.
2. Background of Related Art
Portable spray dispensers have long been used to provide individuals with ready access to various types of liquid substances, including breath fresheners, perfumes, so-called “defensive” compositions (e.g., pepper spray), and the like. Due to their small size, conventional portable spray dispensers may be stored in a variety of locations, such as purses, pants pockets or coat pockets, glove compartments of automobiles, or desk drawers. Because of their configurations, however, access to stored conventional portable spray dispensers typically requires opening a container (e.g., a purse, a pocket, a glove compartment, a drawer, etc.), some possible searching for the spray dispenser, and removal of the spray dispenser from the container in which it is stored.
A variety of improvements have been developed to make portable spray dispensers more readily accessible when access to the liquid stored therein is desired. For example, some portable spray dispensers have been adapted for carriage on key rings or key chains. As another example, portable spray dispensers that resemble pens have been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,248, issued to Ortner, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,301, issued to Su, describe examples of pen-type spray dispensers. Each of these apparatus includes a pump-type spray dispenser which is configured to receive a separate cap over the pump and spray nozzle thereof. The cap of each such spray dispenser includes a clip, which is useful for securing the spray dispenser within a shirt or jacket pocket or in another receptacle in such a way that the spray dispenser is partially exposed and more readily accessible when use of the spray dispenser is desired. Somewhat undesirably, however, the cap of this type of pen type-spray dispenser must be removed from over the pump before the contents of the spray dispenser can be expelled.
Accordingly, there are needs for portable spray dispensers which are more easily accessed and more readily used.